


Sunk

by noxfauna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, tw: PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxfauna/pseuds/noxfauna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been over a decade, Howard still can't rise over his nightmare.</p><p>(Short drabble from rp account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunk

He was cold, so very damn cold. Howard hadn’t felt so cold since he had been a child and fell into a ditch full of slush water. His teeth chattered, his head ached, and skin  _burned_  with the cold. He tried to inhale but nothing moved, like a weight was pressing down on his chest.

He couldn’t breathe.

                                   _He couldn’t breathe_

 

Eyes open Howard tried to move, to kick his legs but all he could do was bring his hands in front of his face. Blue, purple, and gray, the skin cracking, dead. He had been cold for far too long. He tried to scream but there was no air. It was then that he realized he was submerged in water with ice pressing down on him.

  
                           `Trapped, drowning and freezing to death.`

  
  
Desperately he clawed at the ice, trying to do something  _anything_ to get the weight off his chest. He didn’t feel the pain of his fingers tearing on the ice, all he saw was the red floating streams through the water and he thrashed with abandon, knowing it was do or die. Then he froze, eyes focused on the ice that reflected a face that was not his own.  
  
Steve Rogers stared at him and all he could do was stare back, watching as the other mouthed slowly.

  
  
                                                      __`Why?`  
  
  
  
  
Howard woke, grabbing the waste basket beside the bed and emptying the stomach contents of Bourbon. Ignoring the stirring of the occupant in the bed beside him. “Oh Howard not a again…” Maria sighed and Howard shook his head, getting up to take care of the mess. They both knew he would make another search for Steve the next day. Howard couldn’t leave him to die under the ice.


End file.
